Misunderstood
by Azurite
Summary: Above all else, Momo knows this: she is merely misunderstood. If only someone else could see...


Misunderstood  
A Peach Girl Fanfiction  
By Azurite  
azurite_moon@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/azurite_moon/peachgirl.html  
----------------------------------------------------  
1) No, Peach Girl doesn't belong to me. I don't make  
any profit off of this. It's just for fun.   
2) I was listening to Pink's "M!issundaztood" and got  
inspired. ^^ Let's see some more PG fanfiction, okay?  
So far, I know mine, "On a Starry Night" by Megan,   
"Utagaibukai" by Yohko, and "The Beating of Sae" by  
Oriana... there should be more! Write, peoples! Post!  
3) If you've been hearing rumors about a group  
of Japanese mangaka lobbying to get doujinshi and  
fanfiction made illegal, it's hooey. Complete, utter,  
and total bull@&^%. An April Fool's joke, and not a nice  
one at that.   
[lyrics]  
"spoken"  
'thought'  
-----------------------------------------------------  
[I might be the way everybody likes to say   
I know what you're thinking about me   
There might be a day you might have a certain way]  
  
Momo Adachi could never claim to have lived a perfect life. The six years she spent in Junior and Senior High made her miserable - or rather, a certain *someone* made it miserable for her. That someone was Sae Kashiwagi... the prettiest, most... Japanese girl there was. There was no better way to describe the girl with pale ivory skin, big brown eyes, and full lips.   
Momo, on the other hand, was compared to a gaijin bunny girl-- like the ones featured in those imported "ladies magazines," like Pureiboi. With her blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and rosy lips, everyone assumed she was a party-hopping, self-centered, conceited beach girl who liked to mess around. It just wasn't true.   
But no one, of course, believed her. It had taken Momo the longest time to figure out that her "only friend" Sae was really the person who spread rumors about her-- like the one that she'd been having someone's baby when she missed the first day of school, when she'd really only had measles.   
There didn't seem to be any point in arguing otherwise though; what good was one person's voice against Sae, who had won over the entire school population?   
Except... one.   
Kiley Okayasu, an upperclassman who claimed to have met Momo in junior high. He had a reputation that preceded him wherever he went -and Momo discovered first hand just how much of it was true. Ever since she'd "dumped" Sae as a friend, Kiley had been the only one there for her, convincing her to keep going after her dream of going out with her long-time crush, Kazuya Tojigamori, or Toji, for short.   
That, in and of itself was confusing, since Kiley never denied that he liked Momo. Or at least, he seemed to like her. He'd "stolen" her first kiss in an unexpected moment of... well, just an unexpected moment altogether, and had saved Momo's skin on a number of occassions when she was "out of it."   
But did he really know her? Or was he just trying to get in her skirt...?  
  
[But you don't in my luxuries   
And its me, I know I know my name   
Cuz I say it proud   
Everything I want I always do]   
  
Momo had since learned to stand up for herself-- if someone started a nasty rumor about her again, she ignored it. If people got rude or violent, she reported it. And, if things got *too* out of hand, well... Momo was always ready and willing to give Sae her just desserts.   
No longer the shy one to sink down in her seat, or fret when people whispered about her, Momo had a constant air of confidence that slowly broke down the walls that Sae had so desperately constructed to keep people *away* from Momo. When Sae got too confidenent herself, and revealed that she'd been lying to the student body all along, Momo's status in the popularity scale skyrocketed.   
She was proud to be who she was-- and refused to change for anyone. Which is why she was surprised when a group of schoolgirls who *used* to spread rumors about her as part of Sae's gang suddenly arrived in school with bleached hair and tan skin!  
  
[Lookin' for the right track   
Always on the wrong track   
But all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm  
layin' down for you]   
  
Still, the one thing Momo wanted most -no matter how illogical it seemed after all this time- was Toji. He was the one she'd wasted years pining after, believing that *he* believed in her, and thinking that one day, Sae would be the one who no one believed-- not even good-hearted Toji. But alas, Toji's "good heart" was also his downfall, and no matter what people said to him (including Kiley-- which confused Toji to no end, considering he knew just as well as Momo that Kiley had a thing for her) he always believed Sae's word was holy truth. So, he remained blinded to Momo's intense affections for him, and slowly, day by day, those affections leaned elsewhere.   
  
[There's a song I was listenin' to up all night   
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its alright   
When I'm happy, I'm sad, but everything is good   
Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood]   
  
So now, everything seemed to be at a relatively good point -Sae was practically licking the soles of Momo's shoes, and Momo was finally comfortable at school. Kiley was a true friend -not a pumpkin pervert, as she'd initially titled the boy- and Toji... well, Toji was getting there. Some people still had their misgivings about Momo, and weren't exactly her "friends" but Momo didn't mind. While those people had every right to think what they want, Momo always had those few voices to tell her everything would be okay, and that she, as a misunderstood person, would be rewarded for her personal courage after all this time.   
  
[There might be a day everything, it goes my way   
Can't you think I know I'm superfly?   
I might see the world in a world inside of you   
Then I just might say goodbye]   
  
It seemed, after a time, that Toji was finally opening up and seeing the Momo that he'd known existed all along. Sae's words seemed to disappear into air, and when he observed a happy Momo, finally free from the oppression of rumors that Sae had tied to her, he realized what he'd been missing-- and how big a fool he'd been to listen to Sae in the first place. Yet he knew that Momo didn't have that feeling for him anymore... she was too happy reveling it what it was really like to *live* and have friends... instead of just the shadows to talk to.   
  
[And its my name I know, I say it loud cuz I'm  
really proud   
Of all the things I used to do]   
  
Momo Adachi wasn't just a name whispered in the bathrooms or scrawled on notes in class-- it was a name called for, respected, and admired. The girl herself became proud -but not prideful- and soon gathered the strength to do what she used to do the most -what she used to love- swimming. She was proud that she didn't back down and away from life when it confronted her with this opportunity, and she grasped it with all she had. Momo became the star swimmer of her class on the swim team, and she was finally proud --really proud.   
Maybe it would be a while before things resumed the truly normal course of life... and Momo still had a ways to go when it came to the romantic polygon that was her life... but at least it was livable now. There were no more days when Momo left the house with a cloud over her head-- she now left with what she needed: a smile.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was meant to be short. A one-shot, sort of strange, since it had no real plot or whatever... but I thought the song just fit.   
Tell me what you think - sailor_andromida@yahoo.com  
Check out my PG page - http://www.geocities.com/azurite_moon/peachgirl.html  
Mata na! 


End file.
